


With a Ribbon On Top

by Nan_Not_A_Number



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Party, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Georgenap, M/M, Oneshot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Not_A_Number/pseuds/Nan_Not_A_Number
Summary: Sapnap has always had feelings for George, but he never thought for second that he reciprocated feelings.That is, until the Christmas party held at Dream’s house.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	With a Ribbon On Top

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: smut, anal sex, georgenap
> 
> Hi! This is my first serious fic, this idea was given to me by a friend. Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT IRL SHIPPING OF ANY CREATORS!!  
> If the ccs involved in this fic do not approve of it, I will be sure to take it down.

Although Sapnap had known Dream for more than five years, they had never met up IRL before today. Fans constantly nagged them two meet up, claiming it would be “epic”.

Sapnap too wondered how in the time they’d known each other, they’d never even considered meeting up. They were only two hours apart, what was stopping him from just showing up? It’s not like Dream could just dismiss him and send him back home...

Well, he could.

But Sapnap wouldn’t let that happen.

He was snapped back into reality from the sound of his computer, announcing someone had joined the VC he had been sitting in alone for the last 2 hours.

”Hey Sap!” Dream said gleefully. He sounded more excited that usual.

”Hey Dream!” Sapnap replied, his voice equivalently happy. “What’s got you all cheery?”

Dream giggled before answering. “S-so, I was in a VC with George and Punz earlier today and we were discussing our Christmas plans - well, none of us really had any plans, sooo...”

”Go on..” Sapnap murmured cheekily.

”WE’RE THROWING A PARTYY!!” Dream shouted happily.

.

.

.

Sapnap didn’t usually enjoy going too far from home, simply enjoying the comfort of his computer chair and bed, but the idea of having a Christmas party with all his friends enticed him too much. Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Wilbur, Techno, Phil, Bad, Skeppy, Punz, Dream, George-

...

George.

Sapnap’s heart skipped a beat.

He would finally meet George.

Just being in the same call as George made him feel warm, wether he was speaking or not... but now he would be in the same space as George - the same room. It seemed so scary but so tempting, imagining him wrapping his arms around George for the first time, making it their first embrace. And oh did Sapnap hope it would not be the last, wishing George felt the same about him as he did to George.

His heart twisted with hope and pain, but Sapnap still accepted the invitation to the party, despite his worries.

Sapnap didn’t sleep well that night, his mind crowded with anxiety driven thoughts. Would George even speak to him? Would he like him less if he saw him IRL? Would Sapnap say too much?

Ignoring his constant panicked thoughts, Sapnap focussed on packing an overnight bag for the stay at Dream’s house, throwing in some sweats and a toothbrush.

.

.

.

It wasn’t long before Sapnap was on the road, a long drive to Florida ahead of him. Despite just waking up, he was still perfectly awake. Maybe a little too awake, of that, his mind still racing with thoughts about George.

Sapnap was fully aware that he had fallen hard for George, but he refused to let himself believe it, hoping his disbelief would convince his friends that he was only interested in girls. And he was only interested in girls.

‘Was’ being the key word there.

He wasn’t sure what George had done, but whatever it was, it flipped a switch in Sapnap. He hadn’t felt the feeling until one day, when he woke up in a cold sweat and all he was thinking about was how soft George’s lips would be against his, and how much he wanted to hold him as close as he could, protecting him from anything that came in his way.

Time passed by faster than Sapnap had realised, and soon enough, he had pulled up to a regular looking house.

Sapnap took a step out of his car. The sky had darkened since he left his house, and it had begun gently snowing, the world above him an array of sparkling stars and speckles of white snow. The light emanating from the city around the area only lit up the night sky more, snowflakes glittering beautifully.  
Sapnap narrowed his eyes at the building he was standing just outside of. It looked too...

...regular

to be Dream’s.

Ignoring his suspicions, he knocked on the door, his bag in the other hand. He only noticed until the last second that he was trembling.

Not from the cold, but because he heard George’s voice pipe up from inside...

“Someone get that, I’m not moving!” The british boy shouted through the wall. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s antics.  
There were the sounds of music and the bustling of people. Sapnap hadn’t realised how late he was.

The door clicked open and Punz smiled at him in the doorway, opening his arms for a hug. Sapnap took the offer and patted him on the back after the quick hug. He let Sapnap through the door, taking his bag for him and placing it carefully on the ground next to the door.  
Sapnap wandered into the kitchen a few feet behind Punz. The house was decorated with Christmas lights and balloons, the sweet smell of gingerbread and fruit punch lingering in the air. The whole place had such a welcoming and warm atmosphere, and Sapnap loved it.

They arrived in what seemed to be the main area, as most of his friends were stood there chatting and singing along to the Christmas carols playing on a little bluetooth speaker.  
“Look who finally decided to show up!” Punz announced, his friends turning their heads to face him and Sapnap, their faces lighting up.  
But there was one face in particular that Sapnap immediately noticed that was unique amongst the rest. George stood near the back, smiling ear to ear, his eyes filling with excitement and joy.  
Sapnap quickly refocused, his body suddenly very warm and tight. All his friends had scooped him up in a group hug, Bad at the front.

“It’s so great to finally see you, Sap!” Bad chirped sweetly, his arms remained tightly wrapped around him as the rest of them left the group hug.  
Sapnap smiled happily. “Nice to see you too, Bad!”

Bad let go and suddenly Sapnap was knocked to the side violently as someone grabbed onto him.  
Dream and George were hugging him together. Sapnap gently smiled and nestled his head into Dream’s hoodie. He had never felt more safe than with his two best friends, and now that he finally had them IRL, he felt even better.

“Hey!” Tommy piped up. “Now that we’ve got everyone here, why don’t we get to the games already?!”  
Everyone cheered, making themselves comfortable on the couches and carpet in Dream’s living room.

“Let’s okay Truth or Dare!” Skeppy giggled from the loveseat. “Bad, truth or dare?”  
.

.

.  
The group all played Truth or Dare together for half an hour before deciding to go back to how they were earlier, split up into little groups and alternating as they wished, Christmas music still playing in the background.

Sapnap was grabbing some fruit punch, off to the side from the rest.  
Damn, he thought. You’re actually here now, with all your friends.   
He had never imagined his life going like this, meeting with other popular streamers, all together and celebrating Christmas as friends. He couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

Suddenly, Sapnap was stirred from his thoughts from a tap on the shoulder. Slightly startled, he jumped a bit, whipping his head around to meet eyes with the person.  
To his surprise, it was George, who was giggling at his fear.

“Oh, h-hey George!” Sapnap laughed, his heart immediately picking up in pace. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say hello!” George said. “It’s so nice to finally see you.” His voice got softer and more genuine when he spoke.

Sapnap felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his mind going crazy about how cute his friend was. George’s beautiful brown eyes were still on him, awaiting a response.

“O-oh- uh, it’s great to see you too.” Sapnap stammered, his eyes going anywhere but to George’s face. “You look... so much different face to face.”  
Sapnap noticed George’s expression switching from happy to slightly worried.  
“No! Not - not in a bad way!” Sapnap added hurriedly. “You look amazing... wait-“

George erupted into giggles as Sapnap stumbled on his words, trying not to sound weird. He placed a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder as he calmed down, instantly getting his attention.  
They made eye contact for a few moments. George’s velvety brown eyes stared into his. Sapnap felt a pang in his heart, both long and pain. 

“You look wonderful too.” George grinned gently, his hand still resting on Sapnap’s shoulder.  
His heart drummed in his chest. How was George doing this to him? He had never felt more love for a person in his life, his cheeks burning red at this point. His whole body was burning, itching for more of George’s touch.

“Hey! You two! Go get changed into your overnight shit, it’s getting late!” Will shouted from another room. “We’re gonna watch a movie!”

George’s hand fell off Sapnap’s shoulder as he slid away, grinning as he stepped into a guest room nearby.  
He stood there blankly for a second, processing what had just happened. What even was that?

Sapnap picked up his bag and swiftly trudged into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took a look at himself in the mirror.  
His face was still red and hot. He turned the tap on and splashed some cold water in his face, the burning sensation slowing melting away.   
.

.

.  
Sapnap knew Dream was loaded, but he did NOT expect him to have a whole theatre room. Three rows of four leather seats faced a whiteboard. Above him, a projector was attached to the roof, facing the whiteboard. A few beanbags were strewn on the floor at the front.   
Everyone had already piled into the seats.  
Tommy and Tubbo were sitting together in the beanbags at the front of the room, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Punz was also sitting in a beanbag, but off to the side from the two boys.  
Wilbur, Phil, Niki and Techno were sat at the front row just being them, chatting amongst themselves.  
Skeppy and Bad took up half of the middle row, Bad leaning on Skeppy’s shoulder comfortably.  
On the other half, Dream and George sat, deep in a conversation and laughing at each other’s remarks.

Sapnap’s heart sank a little, wishing he would be sitting with them and laughing with them. He sat alone at the back, the only one in the row.

“Alright everyone! We’re watching Home Alone and I don’t care what you have to say against it.” Dream exclaimed, sitting up from his seat next to George and striding over to the back of the room. A few people giggled in amusement.

The movie started playing, the lights slowly dimming. Dream began walking back when he tapped Sapnap on the shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sapnap murmured, trying to be quiet to not disturb his friends.

“Why are you all on your own?” Dream asked tentatively.

“Well, there’s nowhere else to sit so I just sat here.” Sapnap replied calmly. “Plus, there’s no chance I’m joining those two... things at the front. I have no idea how Punz stands them.” He added.  
Dream quietly wheezed.

“I’ll let you sit next to George, I don’t mind sitting on my own.” Dream offered, gesturing to the seat next to George’s.  
Sapnap had told Dream about his feelings for George the previous night, venting about his nervousness. Dream had been completely supportive, and as it turns out, Sapnap’s feelings hadn’t gone unnoticed by him. Dream had know him for years, so he could tell when something was brewing, as could Sapnap with him.  
“Thanks dude.” Sapnap smiled, patting his friend on the back as he walked over to George. 

George looked up at him curiously as he sat down. “What brings you here?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” The younger lied. “I just wanted a better view of the movie.”

George raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked you hated this movie.”  
Sapnap gritted his teeth is frustration. How did he know him that well?

George chuckled at Sapnap’s nervous face. “Don’t worry about it, if I were you I’d want to be near me too.” he said proudly, making an overexaggerated confident face.  
Sapnap laughed, trying to hide his anxiousness.

Sapnap focussed on the movie for a while until he felt something move beside him. He looked down and saw that George’s hand had inched closer to his.  
He whipped his head back up to the movie in fear.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

Sapnap exhaled deeply. He had to do something. He finally met George and could actually make a move, he had to take his chance.  
So with a big inhale of hope, Sapnap stretched his pinky finger to meet George’s.  
The older turned his head to face him. Sapnap tensed up, not daring to move his eyes off the screen.

George slowly slid his hand under the younger’s, intertwining their fingers. He ripped his eyes off the screen, looking down at their hands in shock.   
He brought his gaze up to George’s face, making eye contact with the handsome man.  
There was a glint of love and sincerity in the brown eyes admiring him.

For the rest of the movie they held each other’s hands, and Sapnap didn’t want anything but it. Everything seemed better when he had his crush’s hand in his, a new attitude of love and relaxation washing over him.  
.

.

.  
The movie had ended about 20 minutes ago and everyone was worn out from the party and the games, so they all got their things and went to their separate ways, most of them sharing rooms. However, Dream went to his own room with his cat, Patches.  
Of course, Dream was nice enough to put George and Sapnap together in a room. He had winked at Sapnap as he made his way inside, as a way of wishing him good luck.

George didn’t take up much room in the bed, leaving a lot of space between them. They each had chosen to sleep close to the edge, awkwardly avoiding each other.  
Sapnap didn’t want to chicken out now. He had let George get away with making the first move, and he refused to let him do it a second time.  
With a quick pep talk to himself in his mind to boost his confidence, Sapnap rolled over, moving closer to George.   
He felt surprised to see George’s eyes not only open, but focussed on him. 

The older boy’s eyes quickly darted away as soon as he noticed Sapnap face him.

“Oh, you’re still awake.” Sapnap whispered gently, smiling at George.

“Yeah-“ George breathily chuckled. 

“I have to ask...” Sapnap said. “Why did you hold my hand? During the movie?” He knew that he would probably get a witty response, but he didn’t mind.

“Well, weren’t you the one who stuck his fat finger on my hand?” George retorted with a smirk. Sapnap burst into quiet laughing, putting a hand through his hair.  
“Y’know,” George began. “I really wanted, uh...”

There was a long pause.

“Really wanted what, Georgie?” Sapnap grinned, moving a little closer to the boy.

George’s eyes moved back up to face his. He gazed at him nervously, then looked back down, fidgeting with his hands. “-really wanted... more...”   
Sapnap’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet just as George’s had. “More?”

“More.”

Sapnap loosened a bit as something switched in him. The way George said it, with such lust and confidence just made something happen in him, like striking a match.  
Sapnap gripped George’s chin to shift his head back up. The older boy looked back at him, down at his lips, then back at him, his lips slightly parted. He could feel George’s hot breath against his face.

...

He couldn’t resist anymore. His body rushed with excitement and love. Sapnap cupped George’s cheek in one hand and held his neck softly with the other, erasing the gap between them. His lips were soft against his own.  
George sat up, Sapnap straddling him. His hands glided down the older’s body, getting to know every inch of him. Sapnap slid his hands under George’s shirt, still holding him by his waist.   
The feeling of Sapnap’s strong hands agajnst George’s burning skin forced a whine out of him, his lips parting as they kissed. The younger took his chance and slid his tongue in, kissing the older deeper and rougher than before.

His grip tightened on George’s bare skin, a moan slipping out of him. Sapnap felt George’s bulge getting harder through his boxers beneath him. He grinned.

Suddenly, Sapnap pinned the boy beneath him to the bed. Still straddling him, he threw his shirt off to the side and took off his sweatpants, leaving only his boxers resting on George’s.  
Sapnap pulled away from the kiss, George’s hands slipping off his neck and onto the bed. He whined eagerly, wanting Sapnap back.  
He kissed down George’s jawline to his neck, nipping at the skin as he kissed it, leaving small purple bruises. He reached a sensitive point on his neck and George released a loud moan, attempting to muffle it with his hand.  
Sapnap kissed down his body, kissing his chest, abdomen, v-line, until he reached George’s crotch.  
He looked up at the older for the all clear. Once he received a nod, he knew that George was all his.   
He yanked George’s boxers off, his boner finally free. It stood tall and hard. Sapnap smiled deviously.

The younger slid his tongue up George’s length from the bottom until it reached the tip. He heard a muffled whine from George as his cock twitched, itching for more friction. Pre-cum leaked from the top, and Sapnap lapped it up, licking the older’s tip.

George moaned again, hissing after this time. He was gripping the sheets, his knuckles white. “S-Sapnap please...” George groaned, breathing sharply.

“Please what?” Sapnap said, his voice ridden with want. “Use your words, Georgie.”

“I-I...” George’s breath hitched. “Please just suck me off. Take me, PLEASE.”

“See, was that so hard?”  
And with that, Sapnap wrapped his lips around George’s cock. He let out a mouth watering moan, grasping one hand into Sapnap’s hair. The older bobbed Sapnap up and down until he felt the back of the younger’s throat, moaning with each thrust.  
Sapnap felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks due to the lack of oxygen, but he didn’t care. He let his tongue explore George’s length, licking it and wrapping around it.  
“I-I’m gonna-!” George muffled a loud noise with his hand as his body trembled. Warm cum filled Sapnap’s mouth. He swallowed as much of the salty liquid as he could, but some still ended dripping down his chin.  
George let go of the younger’s head, still on his high. Sapnap took a few breaths, wiping saliva and cum off his face.

Sapnap then noticed his own cock being hard in his pants, straining against the material. He took his boxers off, pre-cum had already dampened them.  
He pushed his lips against George’s once more, this kiss more deep and lustful. George held Sapnap tight as he lifted him out of bed and up against the wall.

“My turn, Georgie. Have fun with round two.” Sapnap said. He held up three fingers to the boy’s mouth. “Suck.”   
George didn’t hesitate. He lapped the younger’s fingers until they were coated in his saliva.   
“You ready?” Sapnap asked. George nodded eagerly.

Sapnap put one finger in, and George winced. “I know baby, I know. It’ll feel much better soon.”

He began going in and out, slowly adding the second finger. He stretched the older out more and more. Out of nowhere, George let out a pleasure-filled moan. He found it.  
Sapnap pumped in and out in that spot, incredible sounds spilling out of George.

He pulled his fingers out and gripped the boy’s waist. Sapnap lined up his cock at George’s entrance, lubricating it slightly with his spit.  
Without warning, he put himself in the older, his length halfway in. He let out a gasp as Sapnap slid it further in until it was completely inside him.

The younger placed both of his hands on either side of George’s waist and began pushing in and out at a slow pace, but still fast enough to be pleasurable.

He picked up his pace, moaning at the friction. He grabbed onto George tighter, pulling his face toward for another kiss. They moaned in between kisses, breathing heavily. Sapnap rested his face the crook of George’s neck, sucking and kissing until there was an array of purple spots on the skin, still pumping in and out of the boy.

He realised too late the he was about to reach his climax. “Geo-George I’m g-gonna... CUM-!”   
George felt hot liquid fill inside of him, gasping and tightly holding onto the younger boy’s shoulders in pleasure, sinking his fingernails into his skin. Sapnap moaned as he reached his high, his breathing still uneven.

The pair stood there, Sapnap still inside of him, panting and holding each other. 

“I love you, George.” 

“I-I love you too, dumbass.”

Chuckling, Sapnap slowly pulled out, cum spilling out of George’s entrance and onto the hardwood floor beneath them. He plopped the boy down on the bed, quietly walking over to the bathroom to get a cloth.   
Sapnap gently cleaned up George, wiping the floor after. 

By the time he washed the cloth and came back from the bathroom, George had already passed out on the bed.  
He was a mess; his hair tangled and his body hot and sweaty. Not to mention the hickeys all over his neck

Correction: he was Sapnap’s mess.  
He smiled and pulled the blanket over him, planting a kiss on his forehead. Sapnap laid down on the other side of the bed, stretching. He felt George curl up against his chest and he felt fuzzy and warm. He could never get enough of George, those gorgeous eyes and handsome face...  
He held an arm around George.

Trying to forget about what would happen the next morning if the others saw George’s hickeys and the scratch marks on Sapnap’s back, he drifted into a calm and deep sleep, happy to finally have George in his arms.


End file.
